1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that minimizes signal loss of the image contents received from an external device in a display system such as a video wall composed of a plurality of display apparatuses, and more rapidly transmits the contents to another display apparatus, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display system such as a video wall including a large format display (LFD) such as full-high definition (FHD) resolution or ultra-high definition (UHD) display apparatus has been used to utilize display apparatuses for hospitals, reception venues of companies, or large-scaled screen advertisement, and the like.
LFD, using several panels, may realize visual effect as if various media move as one, by assembling a video wall in various types. A video wall is composed of a plurality of digital displays so that one big image or many images can be displayed. In this case, the display apparatus may receive high resolution image contents such as FHD and UHD from an external source device and transmit the contents to a plurality of different display apparatuses. For high speed transmission of the image, due to signal loss of the image contents transmitted from a display apparatus to another display apparatus, there may be error in operation of a display apparatus such as distortion of image on a screen.
In the related art, when implementing the LFD video wall to display FHD and UHD image contents, display interface such as Display Port 1.2 (DP 1.2) is used. DP 1.2 prevents erroneous operation of the display apparatus due to signal loss in the process of transmitting image contents from a display apparatus to another display apparatus, or from an external source device to a display apparatus.
However, when resolution input to the display apparatus is UHD, the display apparatus implemented as DP 1.2 recognizes UHD resolution to four divided FHD data. Therefore, there is a problem that the display apparatus implemented with DP1.2 may not recognize UHD original data when receiving UHD image contents from an external source device.
Further, the display apparatus reduces bandwidth during a process of recognizing input UHD image contents as FHD. In this case, in order to transmit UHD image contents from a display apparatus to another display apparatus, bit rate (high bit rate) applicable for UHD has been input manually.
Therefore, there may be a use for a method for minimizing signal loss of original data of UHD image contents and transmitting the UHD contents to another display apparatus rapidly, when reading original data of UHD image where the display apparatus is input and configuring a video wall transmitting the data to another display apparatus.